


Stay Hidden

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aoharu AU, Cupnoodles commercial thing, Deepthroating, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: It's springtime and the students are serious with their studies and other shenanigans... well, except maybe for these two.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Stay Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned fic by @blondemarimo from Twitter~  
> Prompts suggested by the client: “It’s finals week and you forgot you had a math exam today. Now you’re screaming into your hands while laying on the ground and I’m laughing hysterically while trying to read equations to you.” AU and "Our teacher is really boring, so I zoned out while accidentally staring at you. Now, instead of being mad, you're just making weirder and weirder poses until I realize what's happening..." LMAO AAHAHA

He almost bumped his head by the pole beside him on the train when the passenger accidentally hit his head with a huge attache case. Zoro groaned as he snorts from his short slumber and he was on his way to school. Normally, he usually does not take trains, unless it’s for desperate measures―for him being such a sleepy head.

Everyone can’t blame him for being such a sleepy head; he is one of the skilled 4th- _dan_ _kendoka_ in their school. He never missed a training session every afternoon, and even extends his training time at home lifting barbells and doing intense workouts in his room. His teachers and their class president, Nami, often remind him not to sleep in class; even his boyfriend, Sanji.

Vinsmoke Sanji is in his first year together with Zoro in a class. Sanji is known for being flirtatious with other girls, and even to their seniors and teachers in their academy; one can never tell that they are in a relationship if they met the two for the first time. Both are often seen bickering to each other and Sanji is there hopping to the ladies like a butterfly in a meadow while they’re in the middle of their banter.

All of those were only seen from the first layer of their actions, but when they’re alone, they could be intimate at times and rarely seen together alone acting like a couple.

Zoro finally arrived at his destination as he squeezes himself out from the mob in the train. He ran down along the escalator and he even dropped his _Shinai_ in the middle of the road, hurrying so that he could beat the morning bell.

“Heh? Zoro’s not here yet?” Luffy sat by the window as his right leg swings outside, when he saw a glimpse of him running towards the school entrance, “Ooh, there he goes!” he grinned.

“Tch, that moss-head made it in time,” Sanji propped an elbow as he impatiently tapped his finger on the table.

Heavy footsteps were heard from their room when the door slid abruptly and Zoro was catching his breath while his hands gripping on his knees.

“Hah… made it… in time…”

“Woohoo! Yeah Zoro!” Luffy waves at him.

“I told you set at least 15 alarms on your phone before going to sleep! You’re just 5 minutes away before the first subject,” Sanji straightened his back as he points a finger at him.

“Shut up! I set the alarms!” Zoro pulled his chair audibly.

“What happened?”

“The phone was buried under my pillow…” he murmured.

“What was that moss-head? Can’t hear ‘ya.”

“I said my phone was buried under my pillow, okay! Geez…”

Nami sighed behind him as she playfully taps his head with her notebook, “It’s like you don’t know him, Sanji. That guy’s a muscle head aside from being a moss-head,”

“Ah~ Nami-san!” he immediately turns his head at her with a wide grin, “I’m so blessed with your first touch in the morning!”

“Oh, great…” The door was opened sluggishly, and their long-nosed fellow, Ussop came in, “Guess who’s the substitute teacher for Inazuma for Geometry class,” he announced as he sighed audibly and slumps his bag onto his chair.

“Who?” Luffy blinked as he turns and drops on the floor.

“Caesar.”

All present in the classroom expressed their disappointment in different words together.

“Seriously? That clown?” Nami extends her palm out.

“But doesn’t he teach science?” Sanji asked.

“Even Law teaches better than him!” Ussop gestured his hand at the loner genius and Law raised his brows as a response of appreciation.

“Eh? How did you know that?” Luffy blinked at him.

“I… actually asked him for a quick tutorial last week before going home, hehe,” he laughs nervously.

“Worse… That asshole is our first subject,” their freckled classmate, Ace rocks his chair by the corner.

“True,” the blonde lad, Sabo sighed, his hands grip on Ace’s chair to stop rocking in front of him. “I actually prefer Inazuma. He makes me hook up on the subject, no matter how boring it is,” he pouted.

Students kept on yammering and doing their own businesses during homeroom when a familiar laugh was heard from the corridor. The door slid open and a tall man with an odd lab coat showed up.

“ _Shurorororo!_ Bet you didn’t see that coming!” Caesar slammed his books on the table and the students still ignored him while they dilly-dally on their own seats.

Caesar cleared his throat, “Stop ignoring me you brats!” he spanked the table repeatedly to get their attention.

“Yeah, we heard you’re coming, clown-sensei…” Zoro said from the corner; he is sitting beside the window.

“And with that response, Roronoa Zoro, you’re to answer first to our recitation!” Caesar grins and laughed at him as Zoro bit his lips out of embarrassment.

“Nice job, moss-head,” Sanji scoffed.

Zoro’s first burn in the morning was quick, but not easy. His face was red and hot when he did not answer that damn equation on the board. He despises math since grade school; Geometry involves measurements in places and such… and he’s not at he’s best when it comes to mapping places.

“Way to go, man,” Usopp mouthed at him and Zoro gave him a finger and Sanji was still biting his lip to stop him from escaping a laugh.

The class continued like nothing happened; Zoro sat on his chair audibly and Caesar was on the platform again and gets back on his bland lecture. He knows that it’s not only him that cannot stand his lectures, he can see the others doing shenanigans discreetly: Luffy making paper planes on his table, Usopp doodling on his notebook, Ace is sleeping on his desk out of boredom, and Sanji— Sanji was surprisingly listening to Caesar attentively.

His seat is just diagonally one-seat away from Zoro’s; he could see him that he’s all ears as he takes down notes on his notebook instead of scribbles and doodles. The sun beamed against his smooth skin and his blonde hair shine even brighter.

Zoro doesn’t give a damn anymore about the lecture; his eyes were focused at him: the way that Sanji taps the tip of the eraser cap from his mechanical pen on his lips, tracing his bottom lip with it, oh, so slowly, made Zoro swallowed at his seat as he shifted his legs under his desk, he could tell that he’s getting harder down there the more he’s looking at him while Sanji's mouth is doing the mechanical pencil so sexy.

Sanji’s tongue brushed against the eraser cap when he removed it off to erase something at his notes. It was a fast movement, but Zoro caught all the details in slow motion as he wished that mechanical pencil was something _else._ He felt his cock twitched from the thought and Zoro cursed under his breath and exhaled deeply.

The lead from the pencil snapped, and Sanji muttered in disappointment as he replaced it with another lead and his thumb pushed the tip a few times— just like how Zoro wants his tip to be teased.

_Oh fuck…_ Zoro is frustrated right now. He can’t choose between listening to that goddamn boring lecture or be distracted at Sanji’s unintentional lecherous actions.

Sanji then propped an elbow and rested his head, while still playing with his mechanical pencil. He slowly placed the eraser cap between his teeth as he drummed his fingers on his desk—He then noticed that Zoro was actually looking at him; his eyes were now locked with his and his body angled as if he’s almost laying on his chair, grinning at him.

Sanji immediately sat properly, knocking his notes on the table. He fucking hoped that wasn’t a bulge under his desk.

“ _Sensei!_ ” he heard a chair moved behind him, “I think Sanji’s sick.”

_What the fuck are doing, moss-head?!_ Sanji widened his eyes at him.

“Morning sickness, Sanji?” Caesar joshed and the whole class laughed at his joke

“I’ll take him to the infirmary,” Zoro offered.

“But I’m—”

“He’s _sick._ ” Zoro cuts him with a pressing tone.

“Fine… I don’t need idiots like you in my class anyway,” Caesar finally gives them permission to go to the infirmary.

Sanji’s face was beet red from both humiliation and from Zoro’s indecent, yet discreet display.

“You’re the one who’s sick, Zoro,” he hissed at him.

“Oi, just keep on walking in front of me,” Zoro stepped back as he grabbed his shoulders and positioned him in front of him.

Sanji glanced behind him and he was still pent up as they walk down the hallway and realized that he is using him to block the bulge in his pants.

“What are you looking at?!” Zoro stopped.

“Nothing.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist and pulled him as they ran and made their way up the stairs to the rooftop.

“Zoro! We’re not supposed to run along the hallway, or we’ll be in trouble!” Sanji tried to resist him, but his grip is too strong.

“Shut up! You’re the reason why it has come all into this,” Zoro opened the rusted door in front of them and they stepped out on the rooftop.”

The sun was high up they could hear the students on their PE class below them. Sanji was perplexed to what were they doing here instead of going to the infirmary.

“I thought we need to go to the clinic…” Sanji watched Zoro blocked the door with a stick on the doorknob.

“You think they would treat an unwanted boner?” Zoro hushed him and pulled Sanji’s hand onto his crotch tightly. “You put us up in this mess. Now do something with it.”

“What the hell?!” Sanji yanked his hand away from him, “Can’t you just jack yourself off in the toilet?”

“No, because your presence is needed.” He flashed his teeth at him as he began to unbuckle his belt and Sanji watched him, confused.

“Are we supposed to do it here? I mean we’re outside—”

“Oh shut up. This is a safe haven for horny teenagers like us who wants to fuck,” Zoro even pulled him closer and forced his hand to rub him.

Sanji but his lips and swallowed at the sight of his manhood forming under his boxers. His hands were trembling, and his grip was a bit loose on him.

“You have to do better than that, or we’ll miss the second subject,” Zoro raised a brow at him.

“F-Fine!” Sanji’s grip tightened around him as Zoro growled and forced him into a kiss. It was sensual and deep. Zoro’s tongue was into his and he pulled Sanji’s bottom lip with his teeth. Sanji’s hand follows the rhythm of their kiss; it was in a haste, yet strong. Drools were oozing from their mouths and Sanji felt moist on the fabric of his boxers.

He then parted from the kiss and then kneels in front of him. Sanji pulled out his cock from his boxers and began to kiss and suck the pre-cum on his tip lightly. Zoro bit his lip as Sanji’s tongue circled on his head while sucking him. He angled his cock and drooled on it slowly while locking eyes on him and Zoro flashed a smile at him.

“Now that’s a show,” Zoro runs his fingers on his hair, while Sanji continued to lick the base up to his head, then repeatedly doing it vice versa.

Sanji’s suction became strong when he took him halfway in his mouth. His head began to bob in a normal speed, and he continued to salivate to lube on his cock in the heat of his mouth. His hand began to play with his balls as he spat on them puts one of them into his mouth while his hand was pumping him.

Zoro’s eyes were shut and his toes curled underneath his shoes. Seeing his reaction, Sanji smiled in victory and grazed his teeth lightly on his length; his thumb circled on his tip and his hand on his balls. Zoro spreads his legs a bit wider and Sanji angles himself so his tongue made its way on the spot on his perineum. Sanji then switched into a sitting position while his one arm supports him on the floor while the other was jerking him off.

Zoro bends his legs on him as Sanji’s tongue reached for his ass and began to lick it. His big hand supported Sanji’s head to hit the spot and Zoro groaned at him.

“Ah… gonna cum….” he pulled away and forced Sanji’s mouth into his cock for an extreme deepthroat and Sanji gagged between thrusts into his mouth. His eyes were red and tearing up as Zoro fucks his mouth repeatedly and pushed his cock deep down into his throat for at least ten seconds and Sanji tapped on Zoro to stop.

Zoro finally pulled out from him and released strings of his cum on his face while Sanji’s tongue darted out. He sucked the remaining cum on his cock and Sanji finally stood up and reached for his handkerchief to wipe the rest on his face.

“You need to aim properly next time, moss-head…”

* * *

Zoro walked down the hall groggily and students around him were holding their notebooks and in groups talking into something.

_Did something happen?_

_Did I miss something?_

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy ran into him, “Do you have that equation table from our trigonometry class?”

“Er, what for?” he blinked at him.

Luffy laughed at him, “What for?! It’s finals day today, dummy!” he slapped his shoulder hard that made him wide awake for a moment.

“It’s finals _today?!_ ” Zoro dropped his jaw at him and his eyes were wide opened, petrified where he stood; as if everything that’s around him were muted.

Zoro pulled one of his classmates, Usopp by the doorstep from their classroom. “It’s finals today?!” he gritted on him and shakes him heavily.

“Hey, hey, hey, Zoro! You’re making me dizzy!” Usopp pleaded.

“That’s what you get for sleeping during class,” Ace called him out from his seat.

_Goddammit!_

How could he have missed that?! He scurried into his seat and he looks around everybody studying with a partner or circled in groups. Zoro hastily opens his bag and flips his notes to see the pointers to review for that day.

“How many minutes left until the exams?” Zoro hissed at Nami.

“Luckily, homeroom just started, and you have an hour to review. Unless the test proctor would be late, then…” She made an “ok” gesture with her fingers.

“Fuck…” He panics as he searched for his notes, only to find some wobbly scribbles on his notebook due to dozing off and sleeping in class.

_Shit._

Zoro turns around and all of them were busy with their own reviews; from the corner, several students crowded to the nerds of the class: Law, Chopper, and maybe even Sabo. There was no room to squeeze in to join the group study, and Zoro is desperate to get some help to review. He hopelessly bangs his head on the table.

“Hey, Zoro! Would you keep in down, man!” Ace throws a ball of paper at him as Zoro paused for a moment and he continued to bang his head.

“Oh, God…”

A hand grabbed Zoro’s hair to lift his head from the table, “Try a different method to catch other people’s attention, will you?!” Sanji gritted at him as he pulls him by the ear to stand up.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Zoro winced and slapped Sanji’s hand to release him, “Where the hell are we going?!”

“The classroom is too noisy for us to study, we need a quiet place,” he points the spot near the football field.

“Now that’s too far! Can’t we just go to the library?” Zoro tailed him behind as his head turns at the busy students in their rooms in the hallway.

“It’s packed,” Sanji deadpans, “Now move your ass, we don’t have much time.”

The lads sat chose the peaceful scenery of the wide field. They got a good spot; it was far from the students playing on the field, and it’s under a cozy cherry blossom tree to cool them down under the sun. Sanji began to unpack his bag with his notes while Zoro was away to buy a drink from the vending machine. 

“Oi,” Zoro throws him a cold juice box as he sat beside him with his ice-cold coffee in a can.

“That’s a good choice of drink for you… you know, to keep you awake to study,” Sanji stars to flip the pages on his notebook. “Let’s start with here.” He hands him his notebook to Zoro.

“Wow…” Zoro looked in awe on his notes; they’re were organized and highlighted. His equations were written inside a table and his handwriting is neat and understandable.

“You’re not just gonna looked at my handwriting like that, aren’t you?” Sanji scoffed at him, and he taps his pen on his notebook, “Let’s start with the basic equations. The secret of memorizing these formulas is to read it out loud a few times until your muscle-head finally stored these equations in your head.”

He then pulls out his whole pad and starts to write down a simple math problem at him as he demonstrates him how to solve it step-by-step. Zoro listens to him attentively, but every explanation to him was giving him an information overload for cramming all of it within an hour.

Only 30 minutes left and Zoro suddenly dropped himself on the ground as he screamed into his hands that made a few heads turn at them. Sanji suddenly stopped in the middle of his tutorial, confused as he waits for him to calm down; he watched the green-haired sighed deeply when Sanji escaped a puff from his lips then turns into hysterical laughing.

Zoro cringed at him, as though he felt that he was insulted, he then pushed the laughing Sanji on his shoulder on the ground with one hand, “Wh-what the hell?! Hurry up and teach me, curly brows!”

Sanji caught up his breath as he clutches his stomach and slowly sitting up, “Okay, okay…” he breathes to stop from laughing. “Let’s walk now, shall we? I think you’ve already learned the key points from the lesson, so I want you to say the equations along the way.”

“Oh? We’re going back to the classroom now?” Zoro stood up and Sanji walks first behind him without answering him. He raised a brow at his ignorance, but he brushed it off.

“What’s the formula for the Pythagorean Theorem?”

“ ’a’ squared plus ‘b’ squared equals ‘c’ squared.”

“Quadratic formula?”

“Negative b, positive-negative square root of ‘b’ squared minus 4ac divided by 2ac.”

Sanji then opens the door of a random door in along their way, he opens the lights and it was revealed that it was the storage room behind the gym.

“Uh, are you lost, swirly brows?” Zoro scoffed at him.

“Wow, coming from you?” Sanji then pushed him on a sports mat; Zoro was quite surprised at his strength. He winced from the slight pain and he asked him what was going on when Sanji began to crawl over him.

“You’re such a moron, Zoro… and I love that…” Sanji began to kiss him softly and Zoro’s hands snaked to hold one of his arms and pulled Sanji closer to a deeper kiss.

Zoro then parted away slightly, “Oh? Are we ditching the exams now, _sensei?_ ”

Sanji smiled at him as traced Zoro’s lips with his tongue, “We’re going to have our review here for the remaining time. Nami just texted me that the teacher will be late for ten minutes, so…”

“Ten minutes is plenty…” Zoro smirked at him.

“Well then, Zoro,” his index and middle finger did a backward walking motion from his chest slowly, down to his zipper, “What’s the formula for finding the sum of ‘sin (A+B)’?”

Zoro haven’t heard him the first time because of all the motion he’s doing with his finger. He was too distracted to answer while Sanji keeps on trailing the shape of his cock underneath the rough and moistened fabric. Sanji then bends down by his ear and nipped at his lobe a bit hard.

Zoro jumped at his action, “Are you deaf?” Sanji’s tone was a mix of teasing and provoking.

He just grinned at him and answered, “It’s ‘sin A cos B + cos A sin B’,” Sanji’s hands were now unbuttoning his shirt as he smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his chest as a reward.

“Good, now what about the addition formula of ‘cos (a+b)’?” Sanji’s hands finally reached on his cock and began to stroke it with his hand; his eyes were still focused on his.

Zoro can’ just take this seriously anymore, he just wants him to take him, “Cut the bullshit, let’s just fuck, _sensei…_ ”

Zoro immediately flips him as Sanji is now under his godly frame; his lips immediately pushed into his, as Sanji’s fingers massaged his scalp while tasting each other; Sanji’s strawberry milk was still present on his tongue as Zoro sucked him and nibbled his bottom lip. His hands impatiently unbutton his shirt and open it widely to leave marks on his skin as he bits on his neck, down to his collarbone. His tongue worked on his cleavage as it reached on his perked nipples while teasing them in a circling motion.

Sanji took the liberty to take Zoro’s fingers to suck, lubricating them slowly and seductively, to which Zoro compliments him at his ear and whispered, “Show me how you want me to do your cock with my fingers.”

Sanji propped his elbows on the mat to support himself as his tongue licked the tip of this middle and index finger. He gave them some playful bites while humming on his pruned flesh; he sucked on them while circling his tongue inside his mouth, as he angled his head to move his fingers into the corner of his mouth while bobbing his head.

Zoro finally got his message as he pushed him to lay down on his back again. His tongue traced the hairs down from his navel to his pubes as he pulled his boxers just right on Sanji’s knees. He bit and sucked one of his thighs first before he points his tongue onto his dick. Sanji escaped a gasp from his lips when Zoro traced his cock with his tongue from the base to the tip.

He then does what Sanji did earlier with his fingers; he gave hard licks on his tip, flicking his tongue on his pee hole and he felt Sanji’s leg jumped from his actions. Zoro then hummed on his cock as a sign of appreciation and worked on his shaft. Zoro’s teeth grazed on his skin, sending waves to the nerves that almost show on his cock. His suction became stronger as his hand began to pump him, while his head is sucking him, and his tongue was working simultaneously on his cock.

Sanji’s breathing became unstable when his pace started to speed up; he grabbed a fistful of his mossy-green hair while biting his lip and moved his head up and down until his tip reached Zoro’s throat. Sanji groaned in pleasure, but Zoro suddenly pulled his pants off his legs and pushed them beside his head so that he had a full exposure off his cock, balls, and his ass.

“Z-Zoro…”

“Hold them for me, will you?” Zoro breathed. His gave his inner thighs some kisses as his lips reached to his asshole and licked him. Sanji rolled his eyes when Zoro took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking, and even nibbled at them while jerking him. His index finger played his tip while rubbing and teasing his pee hole.

Sanji locked Zoro’s head between his legs when Zoro took him again by his mouth down to his throat. He feels like he was about to come, but he shouldn’t; what if he stopped if he finally came? But they would miss the exams if they continued this much longer. He tilted his head and checked the clock behind Zoro: there were five minutes left.

“Z-Zoro… five minutes…” Sanji panted.

Zoro’s lips popped from him, “Yeah?”

“Hurry up and fuck me!” Sanji gritted at him.

“Heh, what an impatient guy,” Zoro positioned him on his belly, as he pulled his ass up, and his sweaty hands were gripping on the edge of the mat. Zoro spreads his ass cheeks to spat and licked his hole to lubricate him properly before he fucks him.

“Here I go,” he warns him, and Sanji took a sharp breath because he knows that he is not that lubricated well from him when Zoro finally shoved himself halfway in and Sanji’s torso rose and his fingernails dug into the mattress.

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit…” Sanji panted.

“Ugh, we don’t have a lube here, so…” Zoro began to move slowly and spat on him to make him sloppier when he goes inside him again.

Sanji bit his lip to ease the pain as moans escaped from him from every thrust Zoro would do to him. The sounds of their body slamming filled the room as well as Sanji’s sounds of pleasure. Zoro then bends over and reached for Sanji's cock to jack him off while fucking him, his thumb played, and circled around his tip as his cock is hitting his prostate alternatively.

Sanji felt a wave of pleasure from his spine when Zoro bit the flesh between his neck and shoulder and his body began to shake when he slammed a deep and sudden thrust into him. Sanji panted and checked the time just before Zoro pulled him on top and Sanji squealed when his cock reached deeper in him when he sat on him.

“Oh God, you’re so hot Sanji,” Zoro pulled him for a kiss when he moved his hips to fuck him while Sanji is sitting on his cock, Sanji’s moan was muffled with Zoro’s tongue kiss and his cock was fucking him faster, deeper, and harder than before. His free hand played on Sanji’s cock while in return, Sanji was playing with Zoro’s nipples, pinching and flicking them with his fingers.

“Z-Zoro… I…”

“What… What?” he gritted at him while fucking him rapidly.

“Gonna come! Oh, I’m gonna come!”

Sanji’s whole body shook when he finally made his orgasm and Zoro made a final deep thrust inside him. He pulled out from him and flips him over and came on Sanji again, but this time, he aimed straight into his mouth.

“You finally did it right, Zoro,” Sanji traced the excess ones from his lips into his mouth before swallowing and puts his clothes back on.

“Hmm, a minute to spare,” Zoro zipped his pants back.

“What?!” Sanji swiveled his head to the clock and panics to grab his bag, “Shit, we’re gonna be late!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! but I'm on a commission break for now AHAHA but if you like reading this, please buy me a coffee linked at my twitter bio: @genomynt. Thank you!


End file.
